So I'll see you there then? rewrite
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka. Eventual IruKaka
1. Chapter 1

So I'll see you there then? Multi-chaptered re-write  
Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 1 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 1**

Standing in the midst of her cluttered office, Kakashi stared at his Hokage in total disbelief. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his sexuality. Just because he preferred his porn to real people was no reason to force him to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy. All of his protests were emphatically ignored, as was the childish pout barely hidden by his mask. Dismissed with a command to treat the therapy like an S-class mission, he took the scroll that was presented to him, his shoulders slumping in dejection, and teleported from the room.

Behind him, unheard, the words 'Well that went better than expected' echoed.

At home, in the safety of his bedroom, Kakashi opened the scroll and perused its contents. Most of it was excerpts from his most recent psych evaluation, but there were also comparisons with his previous evaluations, as well as comments from some of his jounin and chuunin team members. The Hokage was clearly taking a risk by allowing him to read his colleagues' comments; trusting him not to go out and terrorise them in retaliation. All in all the report didn't present a pretty picture of a happy, healthy ninja. Then he saw who his therapist was to be.

"Hokage-sama how could you?" he whispered to the empty room.

There, in glaring black and white, was the name Umino Iruka, Chuunin ranked pre-genin academy instructor, and someone that Kakashi was doomed to interact with on an extremely regular basis, due to one Uzumaki Naruto. What was far worse though was the fact that Iruka-sensei had clearly already been approached in relation to the matter, and had accepted, because there were horrifyingly explicit notes in the margins, so that he couldn't even request a different therapist be appointed.

In a fit of pique, he threw the scroll at the wall and slumped down onto his bed. He stared unseeing at the ceiling, as he tried to calm the tumultuous emotions coursing through his body, tamping down the feelings of inadequacy and the hints of betrayal. He was shinobi, if his Hokage ordered him to do something he would do it, and he would do it to the best of his ability. It didn't mean that he had to like it though, or make life easy for the other either. Taking several deep, calming breaths, he rose to his feet and retrieved the scroll, smoothing out the creases with his hand.

Carefully re-reading the so called mission parameters, he found himself automatically assessing the variables and sighed as he realised that this was probably the reason that he was being recommended for therapy. What kind of man approached a sexual encounter like it was a mission? Obviously the answer was an over-trained copy-nin. Really, what could they expect? He'd been a ninja since he was five years old. Resisting the urge to sigh once again, he carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it neatly on his desk.

Maybe a cup of tea would help? He moved into the kitchenette and turned on the kettle, resting his hip against counter whilst he waited for the water to boil. A quick glance at the clock indicated that his therapy session was due to start in less than half an hour and he could almost guarantee that his therapist would be early. It was like rubbing salt into an open wound, having the therapy occur in Kakashi's own home, but once again, he had no avenue for protest. He felt his hands curl up into fists at the injustice.

Taking further deep, calming breaths Kakashi tried to focus on his tea. The water had boiled and he turned the kettle off, boiling water was no good for tea, it would have to cool slightly. Reaching up for the tea canister, he hesitated before choosing the traditional blend. Working carefully he scooped the loose leaves into the pot, enough for two, and added the hot, but no longer boiling, water and set it aside to steep. As he had expected, the doorbell rang, twice, before the tea was ready for drinking.

"Umino-san, how can I help you?"

Iruka-sensei had his no-nonsense expression on, and was hefting a rather large messengers-satchel, Kakashi had the distinct impression that he was in for a rough evening. Opening the door further, he moved to completely block the entrance way, standing with his feet spread and his arms crossed, in order to look larger and more threatening. Iruka-sensei did not look at all fazed by his unco-operative and inhospitable behaviour; instead the man merely lowered his eyes and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me tonight Hatake-san."

As if the man hadn't walked half-way across town, out of his way, and set up camp on his doorstep. Kakashi stared down at the bowed form for a long moment, and then stared straight into Iruka-sensei's honest and unclouded eyes when the man straightened up. There was no wavering of intent and no fear, only a sincere and earnest desire to help. Huffing in defeat, Kakashi stepped aside and gestured the man towards the kitchen, the tea was probably ready to drink anyway.

"Would you like some tea Iruka-sensei?" There really wasn't any point to over-the-top formality tonight; after all he was going to be sharing intimate aspects of his life with the man.

"Yes please Kakashi-sensei" Was the quiet response, Iruka-sensei clearly trying not to make waves. He noticed the man taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as though calming himself.

They sat in silence as they sipped at their tea. Kakashi allowed his eye to roam over the teacher, who kept his own gaze on his cup, really looking at the man for the first time since they had met. He was strangely un-remarkable sitting there quietly, and Kakashi realised that the man was astonishingly good as dissembling. Knowing the chuunin outside of work, on a casual basis through Naruto, Kakashi knew that the man was passionate and outspoken, with no respect for rank when he was riled up.

"All right then Kakashi-sensei, let's get down to business." There was a soft clink as Iruka-sensei set his, now empty, cup on the table.

With that simple statement, Kakashi felt his stomach start to churn with anxiety. It didn't help when Iruka-sensei bent down to rummage through his satchel and took out a bunch of papers, a solid-seeming brown leather-bound book and a rather dented tin pencil case. He placed these items carefully on the table and then looked Kakashi right in the eye. It felt like the other mans gaze was slowly stripping him naked. Disturbed, he tried to laugh it off.

"What, no whip? Iruka-sensei that's shameful."

"Maa, Kakashi-sensei, you should've told your shrink that you liked things like that, I'd have brought a selection."

Well, someone was clearly in a good mood today, and it wasn't Kakashi. At least it appeared as though the therapy was going to be intellectual rather than physical, which was definitely a good thing. He hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of engaging in those kinds of activities with the academy sensei.

"Now, Kakashi-sensei, I'm here today because you have difficulties being intimate with people. I'm not here to judge you or to tell you how to live your life, but I will try my best to help you work through some of your issues." Here Iruka-sensei paused to pick up several of the papers that he had placed on the table.

"First off though, I want you to fill out this questionnaire for me. I know you're going to feel uncomfortable with the questions but I need you to be completely honest in your answers. Don't worry though, it's completely confidential. I won't even be showing Hokage-sama. I just need to get a feel for where you are at right now, and I'll get you to fill out the same questionnaire at the end of our final session so that I can see how far you've progressed."

Kakashi took the proffered papers and read through them. There were five pages of questions in total, most of which were of the agree/disagree type, and some of which were short response. It was a familiar format from his yearly psych evaluations; the only thing that was different was the type of question being asked. The first couple were the standard boring ones about how he felt about himself, about his life and about his village. The next lot however were so intimate that they made him blush.

Biting his tongue to hold in a wonderfully pithy comment about how he was supposed to remember his reactions when he hadn't been laid in years, he settled for glaring at the paper and ticking 'neither agree nor disagree' for all of the things that he'd either never tried or had never been subjected to. Some of the things listed sounded more like torture methods to Kakashi than sexual acts and he thanked his lucky stars that none of the torture that he'd ever been subjected to had included anything like it.

Turning over to the final page, he was confronted by two diagrams of a naked man, one from the front and one from the back. The statement at the top of the page requested that he indicate all of his erogenous zones. Kakashi knew all about sexual sensitivity from his Icha Icha, but he'd never been curious enough to find his own. Reduced to scribbling a comment that he didn't know, he quickly re-read through his answers to be sure that he hadn't missed anything. Then he slid the paper back across the table and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms defensively.

"All done Iruka-sensei" he mumbled.

"Thank you for your hard work Kakashi-sensei."

To his consternation, Iruka-sensei then read through all of his answers out loud and even he asked questions to clarify his responses. Kakashi hadn't been so embarrassed since he was a teenager. Telling another man that he almost never masturbated, despite reading copious amounts of porn, was down right humiliating, and then the man had asked for the intimate details of how he masturbated. Did he fondle his balls, touch his ass or his nipples, or did he just stroke in a regular pattern? Kakashi was quite surprised that his mask didn't spontaneously combust.

"Thank you for your honesty Kakashi-sensei, I know that this is difficult for you. I'm going to take this and put together a plan of action to suit your responses. In the meantime I'd like for you to read through this book" he pushed the book across the table "before our session next week. It should help you feel a little more comfortable with some of the things that we're going to discuss."

Kakashi looked at the title of the book and nearly fell off his chair; it was a book entirely about sexual kinks and practices. Just as he was about to open the front cover and take a peek, a large ink-stained hand entered his field of vision and gently pressed down on the cover of the book. He raised his gaze to Iruka-sensei's serious face.

"I suggest that you eat first, not everything inside will appeal to you and you will find some downright stomach churning. Enjoy your evening, Kakashi-sensei."

He sat and watched as Iruka-sensei carefully packed up his things and let himself out. Then he absently took a sip of stone cold tea and was jolted into action. He had been instructed to treat this as an S-class mission, therefore he would obey Iruka-sensei's command and eat first, and then he would settle down to study his new sex manual. Perhaps he should have something bland for dinner; it was always so disturbing to throw up in technicolour.

By the end of the week, Kakashi felt like he'd been scarred for life. The book had been alternately fascinating and disgusting, some people found the oddest things arousing. On the other hand, he'd found a whole raft of things that had piqued his interest and he was eager to try them out, but he was going to need some supplies first. A quick henge and a sex shop later he was the proud owner of a whole bag full of sex aids, including a yaoi manga that he'd heard a couple of teenaged girls gushing over.

As he strolled home, it was extremely difficult to resist the urge to take the book out and start reading, but he wanted to be alone when he read it for the first time. It would certainly ruin his image if he walked into a building because a scene was so fascinating that he forgot to look where he was going. However, the further he walked, the more the manga played on his mind. Surely a tiny peek wouldn't hurt? Just a couple of pages to see if it was going to be as good as the girls claimed it was? Maybe if he sat somewhere where people wouldn't notice him?

Annoyed with himself for giving in and reading the entire first chapter, Kakashi hopped down out of the tree he'd ensconced himself in and began making his way home. The manga looked very promising and he couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen, it was much more interesting than his Icha Icha. His hands twitched at the thought of his usual habit, used to carrying something as he walked. Sighing, he tucked his shopping bag under his arm and stuck his hands in his pockets, away from further temptation.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 2 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 2**

"So I take it you enjoyed my book then?"

Kakashi looked up in surprise to see that Iruka-sensei had beaten him home, was standing there grinning at him and making hand gestures to indicate the lack of his usual book in his hands. He offered a superficial grin in response as he dug out his keys and waved the other man in.

"After you Iruka-sensei" he said politely.

"Why thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Their arms brushed as Iruka moved past him and into the entranceway. Kakashi barely restrained a flinch at the close personal contact. Touching his students in an instructional manner he could cope with and the contact that came from tai-jutsu was something completely different. He could even live with the occasional congratulatory pat on the back from his friends, but this casual familiarity was disturbing in ways that he had trouble verbalising. He couldn't very well say to the man, 'Iruka-sensei, please don't brush against me, it makes me feel uncomfortable'.

He watched as the other man quickly toed his sandals off and dropped his satchel on the floor near the wall. Butterflies immediately took wing in Kakashi's stomach. If Iruka-sensei didn't need his bag then it meant that they weren't going to be doing anything overly intellectual today. Everything physical that he could think of, sent his mind into a panicked spin. He eyed the bag viciously for a moment before getting a hold of himself. If he was thinking murderous thoughts about inanimate objects then he was sicker than he thought.

Doffing his own sandals in the entrance way, he watched as Iruka-sensei walked slowly around his tiny living area, eyeing the pictures on the walls, and the books on the shelves. Then the man selected a cushion and plopped it on the ground and sat down making himself comfortable. Warm brown eyes looked up and met his. He suddenly felt rather silly standing there in the entrance way clutching his shopping bag to his chest and staring wordlessly at his guest. He lowered his arms and watched as intrigued eyes followed the motion.

He felt the childish urge to hide the bag behind his back, and was horrified to find that his arms were already moving. What was it about this man that put him so on edge? He unconsciously shifted his weight to his toes and stared longingly at the window.

"Come now Kakashi-sensei, don't be shy let's see what you've bought."

Iruka-sensei was making hurrying motions with his hands and was clearly excited to see what was in the bag. Kakashi wished dearly that he'd thought a little more about the time, he hadn't planned on letting his therapist know that he'd been shopping. Shuffling across the room, he slumped onto his favourite cushion and handed the bag to the other man, who immediately began to paw through it. The man made a funny noise, almost like a muffled laugh, as he pulled the opened manga out of the bag and placed in the floor.

Kakashi wished he felt comfortable enough with the situation to make a joke about the book, but instead he just sat there stewing in his own mortification which only increased as his therapist continued to make happy and interested noises as he emptied the bag. The two different types of lube, one warming and one in an Icha Icha themed tube received a knowing grin, and the vibrating cock ring a soft snort. Kakashi felt vaguely offended by that, as if Iruka-sensei didn't think that he'd have a use for it.

Next out of the bag was a lime green, realistically shaped, vibrating dildo, with bands of beads inside that rotated at the push of a button, apparently to simulate the way a real cock pulsed. He'd been a little anxious about buying it as it looked very intimidating and he was positive that it was going to take a lot of play before he felt comfortable using it. Watching Iruka-sensei look at the box in surprise was an unsettling experience. He couldn't tell from the others' expression wether he thought it was a good choice or a bad choice.

The smallest butt plug that he'd been able to find was next out of the bag, followed by a selection of variously sized anal beads. Then there was the small stainless sound with screw-in cap and finally his prize. A smallish, electric pink plastic, egg-shaped vibrator with extra long wired remote. It appeared a lot less intimidating than some of his other purchases and promised to make him see stars. He was really looking forward to giving it a go when he had some private time to himself.

As Iruka lined the new toys up on the floor between them, Kakashi wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him. Looking at them all spread out in the harsh fluorescent light, he felt horribly perverted. He had to do something to distract the other man, hopefully long enough to escape through the window. Hmm, now what would occupy the sensei to allow him sufficient time to get away?

"Would you like some tea at all Iruka-sensei?"

"No thank you Kakashi-sensei, but it's very kind of you to offer."

Bugger, there went his escape plan. After double-checking that the bag was indeed empty, the man sat up straight and gave him a grin like a Cheshire cat. Kakashi swore he could almost see little sparkles dancing around the man's head. It made the anxious feeling in his stomach at least ten times worse.

"That's quite an interesting selection you have there Kakashi-sensei. You must've been like a kid in a candy shop. Would you like to explain to me why you picked out the items that you did? What was it about them that made you choose them?"

Kakashi wanted to do that about as much as he wanted to scoop out his remaining eye with a rusty spoon. He sat there sullenly, staring at the brightly coloured plastic packets marching in a line between himself and Iruka-sensei. An expectant silence enveloped the room and Kakashi's conscience pricked him, he was supposed to be treating this like a mission, and on a mission you did what you needed to, not what you wanted to. He took a deep, calming breath, and then took another one just to have enough time to gather his thoughts.

"Maa Iruka-sensei, we both know that I picked these items because the associated acts in your book appealed to me. Let's not beat around the bush here." From the laugh that burst from the academy sensei's throat, his snarky answer had been expected. A small, slim, note-book, emblazoned with Konoha's Leaf insignia, was held out towards him, and with only a slight hesitation he took it. Flipping open the cover he discovered that it was blank. He looked at his therapist in confusion.

"Well then Kakashi-sensei, seeing as you're clearly too embarrassed to talk to me about them now, I want you to record what you do with each of these items and the feelings that they inspire in you, in that note book. Don't be shy now; I want lots and lots of juicy details, no matter how disgusting or disturbing they might seem to you."

Under his mask, Kakashi was blushing furiously. The man was either a closet pervert or Jiraiya in disguise. Recording his experiments with his new sex toys, complete with his feelings? He could just imagine it:

'Dear Diary,

Well, today I slowly inserted a hollow metal tube into my urethra. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then it started to feel really, really good. I teased myself mercilessly with it until I came. I really need to start dating a medic-nin.

Kakashi'

If word of this ever got out he was going to be a laughing stock, he would never live it down. His fingers tightened over the notebook as he imagined what would happen if his students found out. It was one thing to have the entire village think that he was a pervert, it was quite another to have the everyone know exactly what it was that he did to himself and what he did it with. Some things were private for a reason. Tamping down the irritation he could feel rising, he looked across to Iruka-sensei, surprised to find the man studying him intently.

"What?" he couldn't quite keep the irritation from his voice. It frustrated him that Iruka-sensei was so easily able to draw un-checked responses from him. He was normally completely in charge of himself.

"Nothing, I was just remembering how difficult it was when I kept a diary during my training. It was really difficult at first to really get into it knowing that I would have to record all of the nitty gritty. If it's any consolation, it gets easier with practice." Iruka-sensei's voice was consoling without being condescending.

Kakashi eyed his therapist, who was sitting there quiet calmly for a man who had just admitted to keeping an explicit sex diary. Somehow, even knowing that the man was a fully qualified Sexual Dysfunction Therapist, he just couldn't imagine that Iruka-sensei's diary had been all that interesting. The man had a ridiculously wholesome aura and an absolutely spotless reputation. This required a little further investigation.

"You've kept a sex diary Iruka-sensei?" He couldn't help the slight disbelieving waver from his voice.

"Of course I did. How could I, in good conscious, expect you to do something that I had never tried? Everything that I ask you to do in our sessions, I have already been through." Iruka-sensei looked him directly in the eye as he spoke, clearly trying to prove his sincerity.

Well that was certainly a revelation, Konoha's revered Academy sensei wrote down every intimate detail of all of his sex life. Kakashi felt a sudden urge to ask around town to see who the man had dated over the years, just in case there was someone interesting who he could use some decent blackmail material on. He was a jounin; Iruka-sensei was a chuunin. There was no way the other man could successfully hide something from him that he really wanted to get his hands on.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he started in embarrassment, as he realised that Iruka-sensei had been trying to gain his attention. He smiled sheepishly. What was it about that man?

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" he tried for contrite and subdued.

"If you enjoy that manga let me know, because I've got the rest of the series at home and you can borrow them if you like. Now don't forget about the diary, if you feel more comfortable fill it out like a D-rank mission report, and we'll look over it next week. I want to see at least two entries, although I would prefer to see three.

I also expect to see you at the mission desk first thing in the morning, the perfect mission for you came in late this evening. It's a solo delivery to one of the civilian villages not far from Konoha that has a reputation for having the best romantic theatre in all of Fire Country.

I want you to go and see one of their productions and look at the way the actors portray intimacy and sexuality. Then I want you to think about the ways that this type of behaviour could be incorporated into real life and how you think that it would change other peoples' opinions of you.

I'll see you then Kakashi-sensei, enjoy your evening."

With that, Iruka-sensei rose to his feet and waved a jaunty good-bye. Kakashi rubbed his face with his hands, had anyone ever died of humiliation before? He carefully gathered up all of his new toys and conscientiously read all of the operating instructions and warnings, before putting them away in the top drawer of his bedside table. There was no way that he was going to able to enjoy any of them tonight. Not when he had to be able to look Iruka-sensei in the eye at an impossibly early hour of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 3 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 3**

"Yo, Iruka-sensei" In the pre-dawn gloom, Kakashi met his therapist outside of the mission room. The teacher seemed both surprised and pleased to see him.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, it's good to see you here so bright and early." The man was nursing a mug of tea and clutching an egg roll, out of which he took periodic bites.

They stood and waited, whilst one of the other mission room workers dredged up a key and unlocked the door. As he followed Iruka-sensei into the building, he was surprised to see several other jounin put in an appearance. Some people obviously needed to kick back and relax a little bit. He waited patiently whilst Iruka-sensei placed his tea on the desk and withdrew a scroll and a small leather pouch from a drawer. The man smiled warmly at him as he handed the two things over.

"Here you go Kakashi-sensei, your mission and the delivery. I've already taken the liberty of scribbling the name of the theatre that I recommended to you at the bottom of the scroll. I do hope that you enjoy it."

That devious man! Kakashi had been watching his every move this morning; he had to have added the address details before he left the previous afternoon, well before the therapy session. Scowling slightly under his mask, Kakashi accepted the scroll and pouch, nodded his head in response to Iruka-sensei's respectful bow and slouched out of the room. Outside, he leant against the wall as he cracked open his mission objectives. He swore silently as he quickly skimmed through the scroll.

No wonder Iruka-sensei wanted him to fulfil this contract. It was payment for another one of Tsunade-sama's gambling debts and the fewer people who knew about them the better. Pocketing the large leather purse, he strolled casually towards the gates. There was absolutely no need to rush, his destination was only a days' slow walk away and the theatre wouldn't start until after dusk. Even if he took into account the time that it would take to find the recipient of his delivery, the theatre and suitable accommodations, he would have hours of free time on his hands.

However when the gates came into view, he straightened up and strode through, leaping into the trees and darting away as fast as was practical, just like he always did. Knowing that he could take his time was all well and good, but there was no need to advertise to the rest of the village, that he'd been given a lousy mission. He would keep up the pretence of urgency for as long as necessary, and then utilise the time that he saved on his journey on much more interesting pursuits.

When he was far enough away that the gate-nin wouldn't be able to sense his chakra, he dropped to the ground and began strolling at a more sedate pace. Taking the time to look around him and appreciate the sights and scents of the natural world, Kakashi allowed some of the tension that had been building up in him to dissipate. He wasn't expected back to Konoha until tomorrow, and after his visit to the theatre, he would be all alone. He would be able to indulge himself without fearing that someone would interrupt.

When the village came into view, Kakashi felt pleasantly surprised. It didn't have the grimy, money-hungry aura that so many of the gambling dens that Tsunade-sama frequented did. The town was bustling and prosperous and the townspeople appeared to be healthy and happy. Slipping easily into the well-dressed, chattering flow, Kakashi set about searching for his destination. The sooner he offloaded his delivery, the sooner he would be able to find suitable lodgings and the theatre.

The money lender turned out to be surprisingly easy to locate, and his bodyguards were wonderfully inconspicuous and circumspect. Introducing himself, Kakashi handed over the pouch and received a signed and stamped receipt for it. Tucking it into his pocket to hand to Shizune-san when he returned, he waved a cheery goodbye to the man and rejoined the throng on the footpath. Now all he had to do was locate the theatre and then find somewhere nice to stay, preferably somewhere cheap.

Iruka's directions proved to be invaluable in finding the theatre, instead of the gaudy façade on the main street that Kakashi had been expecting it was instead a discreet building tucked away on a small side street. He wandered up to the ticket box only to find that it was shut and that it wouldn't be open until an hour before the production was due to start. The show that Iruka had recommended wasn't due to start until 7pm so he had a few hours to find somewhere to stay and to enjoy a nice meal.

Smiling, Kakashi turned around and strolled back the way he had come, he had passed a few likely-looking places whilst he had been looking for the theatre, at least one of them should have a vacancy.

"Yo, Kakashi-kun fancy finding you here." He looked up to see a very familiar face smiling at him from across the street.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing so close to home?" Crossing the street he smiled up at the toad-sannin.

"I'm researching my new book, and this theatre was recommended to me. If you're in town for the night, you should come with me." Somehow Kakashi didn't think that Iruka-sensei would approve of him seeing this production with the most perverted author of the Icha Icha series.

"Maa, well I'm not doing anything else this evening." He gave his fathers' friend a happy eye-crease and cursed himself for not having the courage to admit that he had been going to attend all along.

"I've got a room over at The Miko if you want to dump your stuff and grab a quick bath. They also do a mean grilled fish dinner if you haven't eaten yet. The show starts at 7pm." Kakashi suppressed a sigh, so much for some much-needed time alone. Oh well, at least it saved on expenses.

"Lead the way old man." Kakashi heard Jiraiya's teeth grind a moment before a heavy hand landed on his head and began to ruffle his hair, rather too vigorously for comfort, but then again, he did deserve it for the old man comment.

He automatically settled into step with the larger man as they made their way through the crowds to an understated hotel set back from the main road. Kakashi was rather surprised; he would have presumed that Jiraiya would've stayed in one of the raucous places that opened right onto the street. This place was basically what Kakashi himself had been looking for, somewhere quiet, but still busy so he wouldn't stand out quite so much. The atmosphere was pleasant and there were some amazing aromas drifting from the kitchen.

He followed the toad-sannin through a small maze of corridors until they reached the room that Jiraiya was occupying. The older man immediately moved to sit at the small desk in a corner of the room and gestured towards an internal door.

"Bathroom's through that door, take your time." Kakashi grunted softly and moved to do as directed.

After Kakashi had finished his bath and dressed, he and Jiraiya made their way down the communal dining area to grab a quick meal. As they sat and waited, Jiraiya passed the time by flirting with the wait-staff. Kakashi watched his actions absently, long ago inured to the way the man acted around nubile young women, although it had always slightly surprised him how much the man got away with. Then it struck him that perhaps what Jiraiya was doing was what Iruka-sensei was trying to make him see.

Inspired, Kakashi went into mission-mode to analyse Jiraiya's actions. He watched, with interest, the small gestures that he'd always seen but not really paid attention to, and particularly the way in which the young women responded. It was like a light-bulb going off inside his brain. The inane small talk, the diminished personal space, the eye contact and the light touches, all added up to intimate behaviour that was not necessarily the pre-curser to sex – although with Jiraiya, one never knew. Filing away the information for further contemplation, Kakashi turned his attention to his fish, it really was rather good.

Not nearly as good as the theatre turned out to be though, Kakashi was spellbound throughout the entire production. Already helplessly addicted to the sappy romance and overdone porn from Jiraiya's novels, he adored the show, the lavish costumes and hammy acting only adding to the atmosphere. Ignoring Jiraiya's good natured teasing, Kakashi idly wondered if Iruka enjoyed these same productions and wether he would be interested in going to see one with Kakashi at some time in the near future.

When they returned to the apartment, Kakashi slipped into his futon and stared up at his sensei's sensei as the man hurriedly jotted down notes. Every so often the man would ask a question about the show and Kakashi would do his best to answer, until eventually he felt his eyelid becoming almost too heavy. He was almost asleep when he felt a rough hand gently smooth his hair back off his forehead, and chapped lips place a tender kiss on the exposed skin.

"Sleep well Kakashi-kun." It had been such a very long time since he had received such peaceful blessings.

In the morning, when he woke up, Jiraiya still sitting hunched over his notes. Apparently, the man had been overwhelmed by inspiration and stayed up all night to commit his ideas to paper. Kakashi found himself summarily dismissed to retrieve a breakfast tray from the kitchen staff, which he did with alacrity. There was nothing worse than an over-tired toad-sannin with no caffeine in his system. Not to mention the fact that Kakashi himself was remarkably hungry, more so than he normally was in the mornings.

After eating a leisurely breakfast, Kakashi packed his things and headed out, with Jiraiya's promise to visit soon, lingering in his ears. As he strolled back towards Konoha, he pondered on the fact that he had slept better last night than he had in years. It had to have something to do with Jiraiya. Kakashi knew that he didn't find the man attractive, but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had known the old man his entire life. Jiraiya had been a friend of his fathers after all.

Satisfied with his own, incomplete, reasoning Kakashi put on a burst of speed, if he returned to Konoha in a timely manner, he might get a chance to play with some of his new toys. Not to mention the manga. He had read through the first book already and was anxious to see how the story developed further. Maybe he should have mentioned something to Jiraiya about doing a yaoi edition? Just thinking about how the toad-sannin would react to such a suggestion nearly caused Kakashi to trip over his own feet.

He was still chuckling when he reached the village, and the gate staff gave him more than a few strange looks which he studiously ignored. Letting his feet take him towards the Hokage tower, he pulled out his regular Icha Icha and buried his nose in it. There was no need to upset the villagers by changing his routine. This time as he read though, he had images from the show dancing through his mind; buxom ladies in straining corsetry with huge wigs and heavy makeup making doe eyes at the hero - a dashing, muscular man with an enormous cod-piece, tights and curly shoes. Somehow though, he didn't think that this imagery was quite what Jiraiya had had in mind when he wrote it.

Kakashi was still smiling happily when he entered the mission room and found an incredibly foul-tempered Iruka-sensei berating all and sundry. Slinking quietly into an unoccupied back corner, Kakashi hunkered down and began to whip up a quick mission report. There was no need to aggravate the man more than absolutely necessary. After all, he could let something about their extra-curricular activities slip in the midst of his temper tantrum. The last thing that Kakashi needed right now was the entire ninja population of Konoha discussing his sex life, or more rather his lack thereof.

Luckily, by the time Kakashi had finished his report Iruka-sensei seemed to have calmed down considerably. He was less pleased though, when the academy teacher passed along a note from the Hokage, asking him to meet her immediately upon his return. Grumbling slightly, he arched an expressive eyebrow at the chuunin in front of him, who shrugged to show his ignorance. Humming slightly in disappointment, he looked around briefly before whispering in an attentive ear.

"Thank you for the theatre suggestion, Iruka-sensei. I really enjoyed it."

Iruka's answering smile lit up his whole face and Kakashi automatically smiled in return, before waving a casual goodbye and striding off in answer to his Hokage's summons. He hoped it wouldn't take too long, as he still hadn't had a chance to try out any of his new toys.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 4 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 4**

In the end, it was three long, boring, days before Kakashi got a chance to try out any of his toys. The quick visit to the Hokage turned into a seemingly never-ending series of time hungry, back-to-back, little missions. It almost felt as though the woman knew that he was desperate for some quality time alone and was deliberately denying him. As he leapt through the trees, racing back to Konoha by the light of the rising moon, he idly contemplated confronting her about her supposed motives. The only major problem with doing that was that if he was wrong, then Tsunade-sama could make sure that he never enjoyed any private time ever again.

Not to mention the embarrassment that his leader would happily put him through, making him explain exactly 'why' he thought that she would be so petty. Then there was Shizune-san as well, not to mention the chance that Sakura-chan might well be within earshot. There was no way that he would be able to look his student in the eye if he knew that she knew all about his private activities. It was one thing for her to know that he was a pervert; it was quite something else for her to know all of the nitty-gritty details.

Shaking his head irritably to clear the unwelcome thoughts, Kakashi concentrated on making his way home as fast as he could without compromising his safety. He was looking forward to a nice hot shower, a decent meal and a real bed to lie in. When those three needs had been met, then he would contemplate any and all perverted behaviours that he might or might not indulge in. He quite deliberately pushed all thoughts of the sex diary that he had been tasked with, out of his mind, currently it was far too scary to even think about, although hopefully he would feel otherwise before he had to show it to Iruka-sensei, as he didn't want to disappoint the man for some reason.

Kakashi was just indulging in a rather nice little fantasy involving muscle relaxants and a hot bubble bath, when the massive gates of Konoha appeared before him. Scolding himself for letting his imagination run away with him yet again, he took a deep before to refocus himself before hopping down out of the trees and landing on the road. He ran his hand through his hair and needlessly adjusted his travel pouches before heading over to the gate-nins to sign in. All he had to do now was to take a quick jaunt over the Hokage's tower to report in and then he could go home and finally start to relax.

Typically enough for her behaviour recently, Tsunade-sama took her sweet time going over his report before dismissing him, with strict instructions to go home and bathe. Gritting his teeth against the rising irritation, he bowed respectfully and backed out of the room. On his way out, he decided to check the mission room, to see if Iruka-sensei was still on duty. Disappointingly the man wasn't there; his shift must have already ended for the day. However much to his consternation, the two chuunin manning the desk gave him a funny look when he stuck his head in the door. Resisting the childish urge to poke his tongue out at them, he took his leave and headed for home.

Entering his apartment for the first time since his last appointment with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi carefully placed his weaponry and field kits in their proper places and then slowly and methodically checked all of his wards and traps for tampering. Relieved to find them all untouched, he moved into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, and to prepare a quick, hot, meal. Everything always looked much better on a full stomach, especially when in the comfort and privacy of your own home. Pulling down his mask, secure in his seclusion, he ate slowly, savouring the taste the way he couldn't when in public.

After his meal, he had a hot shower and dried himself off, but didn't dress. Naked, he lay upon his bed and took out the second book of the yaoi manga series that he had started. Iruka-sensei had slipped it into his pouch when he'd gone to report to the Hokage. He hadn't had a chance to thank the man, as another chuunin had entered the room and taken a seat behind the desk, next to Iruka-sensei, and the man had been gone by the time that Tsunade-sama had finished with him. He would have to remember to thank the man when he came over for their next therapy session.

It was remarkably engrossing reading, and terribly explicit, much more so than the first book. Half-way through the first chapter, he recognised the toy that the seme was teasing his uke with, it was the same as one of the ones that he had bought. The small, egg-shaped vibrator, the one he had been looking forward to playing with the most. Feeling a small shudder run through his body, Kakashi flipped back several pages to re-read the lead up to the toys' introduction. Surely the authors of these things researched their sex toy usage before publication?

It was fascinating and arousing to watch the fictional characters playing with their toy. Kakashi was particularly entranced with the range of ecstatic expressions which adorned the face of the uke. He wanted to experience that level of pleasure too. Licking his lips in anticipation, he read the section for the third time, then laid the book aside so that it wouldn't get dirty, after all he did have to return it to Iruka-sensei at some point. He ran his hand casually over the hardness between his thighs before sitting up. A brief rummage through his bedside draws produced both the toy and a tube of anal lube.

Lying back down, he dangled the toy in front of his face by the cord, trying to imagine how it would feel inside him. He'd been on the receiving end of intercourse on numerous occasions, but he'd never deliberately inserted a toy up his own ass before. It was unsurprisingly intimidating and slightly embarrassing to be lying on his bed contemplating the act, even if he knew that it would bring him untold pleasure. He flicked the switch curiously, to see how much vibration would be produced. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft buzz that emanated from the device, it even sounded enticing.

Flicking the switch back off again, Kakashi lowered the toy to rest on his chest. He raised his knees and then spread them so that he would have easier access to his most intimate entrance. Lying there, spread so shamelessly, was an incredibly erotic feeling and Kakashi wished suddenly that he had a floor to ceiling mirror so that he could see exactly how he looked. He imagined that he looked rather stunning spread out so wantonly on his bed, although probably not as stunning as someone else would look spread out on Kakashi's bed and beckoning him forwards.

Licking his lips at the visual image, Kakashi began to touch himself. He ran his hands over his chest and tugged at his nipples. Goose-pimples broke out all over his body at the sensation and he arched his back slightly as he ran his fingernails down the sides of his ribs, intensifying the feeling. Sliding his hands around to his hip bones, he inched his fingers down to play with the silver curls of his pubic hair. He skirted around his erection, but stopped to fondle his balls, before sliding lower. He ran his fingertip over the puckered flesh of his ass and wriggled his hips slightly at the strange sensation.

He pushed tentatively with his finger and met with firm resistance, clearly, due to his nervousness, he would need lube for this little exercise. Grabbing the tube he carefully squirted a generous amount onto his middle finger. Lowering his hand once again, he shivered at the coldness of the substance in his most sensitive place as he swirled the digit around the tight ring, before slowly easing it inside. The sensation was unbelievably intense and he gently thrust his finger in and out a few times, going a little deeper each time, until his entire finger was buried, and then he began to rotate his finger inside himself.

This was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sex as Kakashi knew it, was a blend of adrenaline, pain and blinding pleasure, and was always over and done with very quickly. He had never really taken the time to actively explore his own body and discover exactly what it was that he enjoyed, what turned him on. Fingering himself was definitely at the top of his new list, he was so hard that pre-cum was leaking freely down his shaft and dribbling onto his belly. He'd had no idea that his ass was quite this sensitive. He wriggled his hips, and gasped as small waves of pleasure washed through his body.

He was incredibly tempted to just jerk himself off while keeping his finger buried deep inside himself, but somehow that felt like cheating. Although, if he'd known that such a simple thing would feel so wonderful, he would've taken a few extra minutes – for stress relief - during his ablutions over the previous week. Hell, he could've been doing this for years and feeling wonderful, but still, better late than never. Wishing once again for a mirror so that he could visually appreciate his experiments, Kakashi braced his feet against the bed and thrust his pelvis against his hand, causing a shocked gasp to escape his throat as he impacted his prostate.

Some of the men that he'd been with had never managed to hit the gland, leaving Kakashi feeling cheated, and all this time he could've been stimulating it himself? Carefully feeling around with an exploratory fingertip, he whined with frustration when he couldn't find it. In an attempt to re-create how he'd nudged it the first time, he arched his back and thrust his hips up. Balancing precariously, and cursing the awkward angle, he pushed his finger in as deep as he could. Then, abruptly, he brushed it, and the resulting wave of pleasure caused him to slump back onto the bed panting. If his finger felt this good, what would the egg feel like?

Licking his lips in anticipation, he slowly slid his finger free of his body and picked up the vibrant pink egg from where it had rolled against his throat. He generously coated it in lube and then slotted it against his ass. His first gentle push yielded only a pleasant nudging sensation. Taking a firmer grip on the slippery toy, he pushed firmly, twisting it slightly as he did so. It slid in with a slick pop and a brief, delicious, stretching sensation. He wriggled his hips against the odd fullness that was like nothing else he had ever experienced. He could even feel where the cord left his body and snaked up to his belly. He couldn't imagine how good he was going to feel when he turned his little toy on.

Taking up the remote, he bit his lip. This was the moment of truth. Then he remembered that in the manga, the seme had pushed the toy deeply into his uke, whilst Kakashi could feel his toy resting just inside his anus. A brief moment of indecision later, Kakashi slowly inserted his finger, alongside the cord, and pushed the toy as deeply into himself as he could. His muscles clenched unconsciously around the intrusion and he shivered as he felt his prostate impact the hard plastic. Panting slightly, he withdrew his finger, being careful not to accidentally tug on the cord and jostle the egg. Taking up the remote again, Kakashi closed his eyes and flicked the switch.

Surely this was heaven? The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful, Kakashi could easily understand the range of ecstatic expressions that the manga artist had drawn; he could feel them crossing his own pale visage. Every twitch, every squirm of his body intensified the vibrations rocking his world. He could hear whimpers and gasps of pleasure escaping his own mouth and couldn't find it in himself to muffle them; in fact, listening to the obvious signs of his own arousal was surprisingly erotic.

An insistent throbbing from his groin alerted him to the fact that he had yet to touch his aching organ. Slowly, he slid his hand from where it was clutching at the sheet, up and across his thigh. His balls were tight and drawn up close to his body and he shivered as his fingers gently caressed them before taking a hold of his leaking erection. He gripped it firmly, close to the base, before slowly pumping it. Unsurprisingly, it only took a couple of jerks before he came violently, his essence splattering across his chest and up onto his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time that he had orgasmed so strongly.

As Kakashi lay there enjoying the afterglow, he absently flicked the switch on the remote to off and let it fall to rest on his heaving chest. He felt completely wrung out, but in a good way. He was very tempted to just fall asleep right where he was, but he needed to extract his ode to relaxation and clean up. Blindly Kakashi ran his hand down his body until his fingers met the cord, which they followed as far as they could. When his hand met his ass, he gripped the cord tightly and tugged. It felt decidedly odd as the toy responded to his motions and slowly moved down his passage, assisted by his muscles bearing down.

In the moment before the toy popped free of his body, Kakashi was assaulted by the mental image of something Jiraiya had once described, involving ping pong balls. Alternately sniggering and snorting, he held the extracted toy up by its cord for inspection, it was far cleaner than he had been expecting, and looked like it would only need to be wiped down with a soapy rag, rinsed and carefully dried. Rising to his feet with a groan, Kakashi made his way back to the bathroom, cringing slightly at the feeling of cooling cum dribbling down his cheek and stomach. He felt that he should probably record his experiences in his diary before he forgot them; then again, he could always try again in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 5 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 5**

"I see that you really enjoyed yourself then Kakashi-sensei."

Was it just his imagination or were Iruka-sensei's cheeks more than just a little bit pink? The man had been carefully reading through his meticulously notated diary. Not that there was really all that much in there, as he'd only had a couple of days to experiment, but he'd tried to capture as much detail as possible. He still had quite a few more toys that he wanted to try out, and a few more that he had yet to purchase, that he had been reading about in Iruka-sensei's yaoi manga.

"Hn." he snorted in wordless response.

He absolutely hated to admit it, but the chuunin therapist was right. He really had thoroughly enjoyed himself, a lot more so than he had expected to and he hadn't felt so relaxed in years. Not even having to write down his experiences, so that the closet pervert sitting opposite him could read them, had dimmed the glow that he could feel himself emanating. He had felt Iruka's curiosity about it from the moment that the man had entered his apartment, but luckily the teacher was too polite to enquire about it.

"Now that you know what it is that you like, we're going to move on. I want you to think about what it is that you would want from a sexual encounter with another person. I don't want you to tell me now, I want you to keep it in your mind and tell me at our session next week." Iruka-sensei gave him a blinding smile "Now, I want you to come over here" he patted the floor beside the cushion he was sitting on "and tell me what you think about these scenarios." Iruka-sensei pointed to the small pile of papers that he had spread out before him.

The session had gone remarkably well, once Kakashi had gotten over his unease with sitting so close to the other man. He had been able to feel the heat of Iruka-sensei's body, and their arms had bumped continuously as they worked through the various scenarios presented. Kakashi had the sneaking suspicion that the session had actually been more about the casual closeness than the scenarios, because overall, they had been pretty lame, and he had found it hard to concentrate on what he should have been working on. His suspicions were confirmed when Iruka-sensei turned to face him as he was leaving and smiled brightly.

"You did extremely well today Kakashi-sensei. I must admit that I didn't think that you would be able to get through all of those exercises with me sitting so close to you and deliberately breaching your personal space."

Then to his complete surprise, Iruka-sensei gave him a little bow of respect, and then vanished out the door before Kakashi could come up with an appropriate response. What a strange man his therapist was. Shaking his head, Kakashi moved into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and to think about what Iruka-sensei had asked him. What would he want from a sexual encounter with another person, taking into account everything that he had learned about his body in the last couple of days? Settling himself at the table, he tapped his fingers against his teacup rhythmically as he thought his way through it logically.

First of all he would want pleasure, that being the main purpose of sex. Although, as he had learned, in order to have a really enjoyable sexual encounter, he had to be completely relaxed and at ease, so he would also want to be with someone who he felt comfortable with, and who felt comfortable with him. That was a critically small number of people, unless he could branch out a little socially. Perhaps he could learn to become comfortable with someone; surely that was the purpose of dating?

Secondly, he would want the encounter to take place somewhere that he felt completely safe and secure. He had seen people copulating in all kinds of strange and unhygienic places during his time, and he had even participated on occasion when he was a teenager. However he was a man now and he wanted none of it. His body was his temple, and if someone wanted to worship with him, then they would have to abide by Kakashi's rules or go find someone else to be intimate with.

He also didn't just want to be someone's conquest, another mark in their bedpost; he wanted it to mean something to both of them. Meaningless encounters had their place but not at this particular stage of his life. He hummed slightly, he sounded like his sensei, nattering on and on about true love, and soul mates, and being together forever. Although, he paused his tapping thoughtfully, loving, or at least being loved by, the person he was being intimate with would basically cover all of his wants and needs. He smiled smugly; this was clearly what Iruka-sensei had been working around to, the devious man.

In Kakashi experience, real love appeared to make both partners weaker; it took the edge off their instincts and made them horribly sappy. He could still remember, with horrifying clarity, the awful poems that Minato-sensei had inflicted on their team when he had been courting Kushina-san. Not to mention Sakura-chan and her endless obsession with Sasuke-kun. Somehow, Kakashi just couldn't see himself spouting the romantic drivel that seemed to lighten women's hearts. With that thought, Kakashi stilled, he didn't want a women. He wanted a man, and he was reasonably sure that a man wouldn't want to be the recipient of endless sappy-ness.

Kakashi felt bitterly disappointed in himself, all these years he had been avoiding intimacy and social norms because he hadn't once considered what it was that he actually wanted - he could've kicked himself. This was clearly the reason that the shrinks had marked him as Sexually Dysfunctional, some genius he was. Disgusted with himself, Kakashi skolled the rest of his almost-cold tea and stood up. What he needed right now was some vigorous physical exercise to take his mind off his own stupidity. He glanced out the window to gauge the time, if he guessed correctly, Gai would probably be on field nine about now and the man was always up for a spar.

When the smoke from his teleportation jutsu dissipated, he found himself alone on the field with his spandex-clad, self-proclaimed Eternal Rival. Sunlight glinted from the blindingly bright smile and Kakashi felt contentment steal over him, he could always rely on Gai, no matter what.

"So my Eternal Rival, have you come to pit your strength against mine?"

"Hm" he tried for disaffected agreement, and was rewarded with a hearty good guy's pose and thumbs up.

"Come then Kakashi, I will show you the error of your ways" Gai's smile was blinding in its intensity.

"…" Kakashi wordlessly returned Gai's smile as he settled into a defensive stance to await his rivals' inevitable frontal charge.

Several hours later, and almost completely exhausted, Kakashi staggered off the field, half supporting and half supported by, his equally exhausted rival. As always, after very strenuous activity, Gai was quiet and thoughtful. Kakashi wondered what was going through his bowl-cut topped head, but wasn't quite curious enough to actually ask. On the other hand, Gai's opinion mattered quite a lot to him, so maybe he could broach the subject that was very much on his own mind.

"Gai?" he murmured, trying to indicate that discreteness was required.

"Yes, my Eternal Rival" came the overly loud whisper.

"What do you think of Iruka-sensei?" it was almost, but not quite, the issue on his mind. He would have to work up to it, somehow.

"He is a most youthful man, training Konoha's wonderful children." Kakashi could sense that Gai was deliberately being unhelpful; he decided to up the ante.

"He is indeed." It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

"A very attractive young man as well." Kakashi's eye nearly fell out of his head as he stared at his rival, was the man actually smirking at him? He didn't know what was worse, Gai noticing that the academy sensei was attractive or Gai realising his intent in asking about the man.

"Very" he mumbled in embarrassment as he searched his rivals face for any signs of disapproval.

A lot of things that were acceptable during missions, and were studiously ignored during war times, were not approved of inside the village during peace times. Kakashi had no idea what his ninja colleagues might think of his desires, not that he cared overly much what they thought of him, but if his half-formed wishes became reality, then he cared very much what they might think of his lover. He couldn't stand it if, after finally realising exactly who, and what, it was that he wanted, if his love then caused them distress or harm.

Thinking it over carefully, he realised that he couldn't say for certain that he actually knew the preferences of any of the men and women that he worked with on a daily basis, other than Asuma and Kurenai, who he knew for a fact where an item, having accidentally jutsu-ed in on them once. He had his suspicions about some of them, but up until now, he hadn't really cared enough to take any notice. As long as they hadn't approached him, then he'd been quite happy living in blissful ignorance.

"He is also a chuunin" Gai said very seriously and Kakashi frowned, of course he knew that his therapist was ranked as a chunnin. What point was Gai trying to make? That Kakashi was an awful lot stronger than Iruka-sensei? Or perhaps he was trying to tell Kakashi to tread with caution in case the other man felt too intimidated by his reputation to refuse the great Copy-nin's attentions?

"…" Kakashi nodded slowly in answer to Gai's comment. There were so many things that the man could be alluding to, all of them worthy of consideration.

The heavily muscled arm holding him up tightened around his shoulders and strong fingers dug into his bicep for an instant, before they loosened back to their companionably hold.

"Don't rush things Kakashi. Make sure that you're both comfortable with everything before you continue." Gai stopped walking to turn a solemn face his way and stare directly into his eye.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, my rival." With that, Gai thumped him on the back hard enough to make him stagger, and walked off. Kakashi stared after him in confusion, before smiling slightly in understanding and heading towards his own apartment. He could hear a cup of tea calling his name, and there was definitely a hot bath looming somewhere in his future.

In the warmth and safety of his bath, Kakashi pondered over his rival's words. It was nice to know that his friend was there to support him, no matter what might happen in the future. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Iruka-sensei to agree to go on a date with him. He had plenty of time to plan, as he had a funny feeling that the academy teacher would not accept his offer whilst still acting as his therapist, conflict of interests and all that. That was OK by Kakashi, he had survived alone for this long, and he would continue to survive for another couple of weeks. Swirling the water thoughtfully with his big toe, he wondered what the other man though of Hot Springs.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: So I'll see you there then?  
Chapter: 6 of 6  
Author: Chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kakashi is forced to undergo sexual dysfunction therapy and his therapist turns out to be Iruka

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi smiled as he told the KIA memorial all about his sex therapy sessions with Iruka-sensei. He was sure that his sensei and genin team members would have been highly amused by it all. He had finally gotten over his embarrassment at the whole situation and started to embrace the things that the chuunin was trying to impart to him. It had been easier to do when he realised that it was definitely helping. They had had their final session last night and Kakashi was feeling confident in his own sexuality for the first time in a long time.

He felt confident enough to start actively pursuing the man who had caught his interest; a certain multi-skilled chuunin academy instructor, a man with an open and friendly face, a charming manner and a wicked temper. He now knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. All he had to do now was find the man.

"Yo Iruka-sensei, would you like a hand?" The pony-tailed man was currently struggling with an enormous pile of books, most likely running an errand for the Hokage.

"Yes please Kakashi-sensei, I may have bitten off a little more than I can chew." Grinning at the flustered man, he grabbed half of the stack and fell into step beside his now ex-therapist.

"So Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if you would be able to help me out with another little insecurity that I've been suffering from."

"Anything to help Kakashi-sensei" eager eyes met his.

"Perhaps we could talk about it over dinner at my place tonight?" To Kakashi's satisfaction the teacher nodded happily completely oblivious.

They continued to chat companionably, whilst heading towards the Hokage tower. When they arrived, Iruka-sensei pointed out the desired destination for the stack of books in Kakashi's arms, and thanked him profusely when he deposited them as requested. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, under his mask, as the man smiled happily at him.

"Thank you for your help, Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you at your place at the usual time?" Kakashi nodded happily and lightly toughed his finger-tips to the back of Iruka-sensei's hand, smiling as he did so.

"I'll look forward to it" he said happily, before casually striding out of the mission room and heading towards the markets, if he was going to prepare a nice meal, then he would need to some quick shopping.

He had just finished serving up when he heard the familiar knock. A quick rat-a-tat-tat that he'd never heard anyone else ever use.

"It's open!" he called from the kitchen, smiling when he heard the door creak open and the sound of Iruka-sensei shuffling around in his doorway.

"I brought some sake with me, I hope you don't mind, but I could definitely use a drink after the day I've had today." Maybe Kakashi wasn't the only one with aspirations of a little something extra. He grinned cheerfully as he reached up to get his special sake cups.

"Not at all Iruka-sensei, I could do with a cup or two as well."

They chatted casually over their meal, and then further over sake as they sat side-by-side on Kakashi's lounge. He found himself staring at Iruka-sensei's lips as the man explained how he had come to be a sex therapist, and then found himself in stitches as the man shared a few hilarious stories about his own exploits. A few months ago, he would never have believed that sex could be so funny. He turned his head to tell the other man his thoughts and found warm brown eyes staring at him. Without thinking, Kakashi leant forward and brushed his own, mask covered, lips across the inviting lips in front of him.

"…" Clearly lost for words, Iruka-sensei's eyes searched his own, before warm caramel-coloured hands rose up to run through his hair. The sensation sent shivers racing up and down his spine.

He let out a soft moan and heard Iruka-sensei's breathing hitch. Then he raised his own hands and carefully pulled down his mask, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd kissed someone, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. Iruka-sensei's lips were rough beneath his own, his tongue demanding and dominating. Kakashi bowed to his superior experience, and soon found himself rolled onto his back with the academy instructor straddling his hips. Eager hands were pulling at his clothing and he moaned at the feeling of something hard pushing against his own erection.

"Kakashi…" puff, pant "… top or …" deep kiss "…bottom…?" He could barely think let alone answer.

"Don't care" he managed between bouts of tonsil hockey. A deep moan met this pronouncement, and then, suddenly, there was a warm hand on his cock, and it wasn't his own.

The devious man must've been using some sort of sex jutsu, because Kakashi could've sworn that it was impossible to strip a man whilst sitting on his thighs and sucking on his tongue. He would have to ask the man later, much, much, later. He gasped, loudly, when a bare chest stroked along his own, and then threw his head back as another hard, hot length was pressed into his abdomen, right beside his own. The rush of sensations was making his head spin and he grabbed helplessly at the muscled form above him.

He knew that he wasn't going to last very long tonight and he tried to convey this to his partner, who didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest.

"… that just … means … that we'll … have … to … have another ….go later ….doesn't it … Kakashi-kun?"

With that, he felt fingers probing him intimately and thew his head back in ecstasy. It felt unreal when he did this to himself, when it was someone else doing it, it felt amazing. He held his breath in expectation as he felt the first slick finger slide into him. He couldn't remember having any lube out here and he wondered vaguely if Iruka-sensei had come prepared. The second finger sliding into him cut short his musing and he felt an ecstatic cry well up in his throat. Arching his back to give the teacher more room to move, he swallowed the cry with difficulty.

The stretching of his muscle was delicious torture; it felt so good that he wanted it to go forever, but the more that Iruka-sensei played with his body, the closer he came to orgasm. Finally unable to hold out any longer he reached down and grasped the hand that was slowly thrusting those delicious digits in and out of him.

"I'm … ready now … Iruka-kun." He panted breathlessly.

Then his mind went completely blank as he felt Iruka-sensei slowly push his way in. It was so very different to the dildo's that he'd been practicing with, and nothing at all like the mission sex that he had indulged in as a teenager. He lay panting in Iruka-sensei's arms as the man hilted and stared down at him, lust blazing in his eyes. Then that wonderful fullness started to recede and he tightened his grip on the muscled back and clenched his muscles in protest, surely just a few more moments of this bliss wasn't too much to ask?

The first thrust caused sparks to shoot along his nerves and he cried out softly in pleasure. The second caused his breath to catch in his throat and the third had him wrapping his whole body as tightly around his lover as he could. After that he lost count and simply hung onto the man pounding into him and causing him so much pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this wonderful.

When Iruka-sensei came, he did so quietly, his body stiffening as his hips jerked in a staccato pattern. Then he slumped against Kakashi's chest, and snaked his hand between their bodies to stimulate Kakashi into his own orgasm. It only took a couple of pumps before he groaned and released between their stomachs, the fullness still in his ass intensifying his pleasure. Panting, he reached up blindly, desperate to feel warm lips against his own.

"That was disappointingly quick Kakashi-kun. I think that you need a little more practice. Luckily I've got all night."


End file.
